Starving for perfection
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. La société ne m'aimait pas, je ne m'aimais, je voulais changer. Alors j'ai changé, grâce à la seule méthode que je connaissais.


Starving for perfection

auteur : XxbeautifullybrokenbonesxX

.

La nourriture est le meilleur ennemi au monde. Je sais, ça a l'air absolument fou de dire ça, mais je pense que c'est la vérité. La nourriture est une chose que l'on devrait craindre. Les gens disent que le plus gros problème de l'Amérique – enfin, un des plus gros problèmes en tout cas – c'est la guerre. Ce que, j'imagine, est plutôt vrai. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'y connaissais grand chose de toute façon. Je mène ma propre guerre – la guerre contre moi-même et la guerre contre la société.

Euh, je m'éloigne du sujet là.

Bref

Mon argument est simple : LA NOURRITURE C'EST LE MAL

Vous voyez, huit ans se sont écoulées depuis que Eric Cartman a été envoyé en maison de correction pour avoir ''commis un crime de haine contre son camarde Token Williams, âgé de huit ans'' – quoique ça veuille dire. Enfin, après l'avoir envoyé là-bas, je suis devenu la cible de toutes les moqueries et provocations. Apparemment, j'étais le second plus gros de South Park.

Ouais, je sais. C'est vraiment une raison à la con de me mettre dans tous mes états – bon sang on avait huit ans. Bonne ou mauvaise journée, tout ce que nous faisions c'était nous insulter les uns les autres. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, le fait qu'on se moque de moi, qu'on me provoque, qu'on me rabaisse et qu'on démolisse mon estime de moi seulement parce que j'étais ''gros''... c'était vraiment blessant. Ça me tuait

Nous n'avons plus huit ans. J'ai eu seize ans i peine quelques jours, en fait. Mais, ce que je veux dire c'est que... nous n'avons plus huit ans, lorsque nous prenions rien au sérieux et que tout était un jeu. Ces insultes, ces noms d'oiseaux et ces railleries... étaient blessants. Ils le sont toujours. Je suis plus un gamin, et pourtant j'arrive pas à passer outre. Je n'étais pas un enfant très malin, je ne savais pas quels effets toutes ces insultes et toutes ces mauvaises blagues auraient sur moi, des années et des années plus tard.

Il y a une chose, juste une chose que j'essaie de dire, ici.

Je suis Clyde Donovan

Avant, j'étais connu comme le meilleur _running-back_[1] de l'école. Avant.

Vous voyez... j'ai un léger problème.

Je suis anorexique.

Je me souviens de quand tout ça a commencé. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais adopté de mauvaises habitudes alimentaires. Quand j'avais onze ans – douze, peut être – je me souviens qu'on m'a envoyé voir un médecin, pour un des ces contrôles de santé afin que je puisse jouer au football. Tout allait bien, ma gorge semblait bien, ma tension était normale, j'avais reçu le vaccin contre la grippe, et tout. Exactement, j'avais tout ce qu'il fallait.

… Sauf un poids dans la norme.

Mon poids n'était pas si élevé – seulement cinquante et un kilos. Et, pour être sincère, j'avais déjeuné avant de venir, et je portais mes vêtements et mes chaussures. Ça faisait au moins deux ou trois kilos en plus, cash!

Du moins, c'est ce que je me suis dit.

Le médecin, lui... était d'un tout autre avis. Il m'a dit de surveiller ce que je mangeais, de faire du sport, vous savez. Le même blabla que d'habitude. Ma mère m'a mis au régime mais ça n'a pas marché. Ça n'a fait que me donner envie de manger plus de nourriture que je ne pouvais en avaler. Et, honnêtement, les aliments que j'avais le droit de manger avaient le goût du carton bouilli.

Je détestais mon poids, mon apparence. Lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir, j'y voyais quelqu'un d'autre, ça me dégouttait, je refusais de croire que c'était moi.

Ça me rendait malade.

Et, malade, c'est exactement ce que je devenu.

Je savais déjà quelques trucs sur la boulimie – la sœur de Stan, Shelley, en avait souffert pendant un moment. Je me souviens maintenant, d'à quel point il se sentait mal, il pensait qu'elle allait mourir.

La ville toute entière (South Park a peut être une mauvaise réputation mais nous sommes vraiment une communauté soudée et nous nous préoccupons sincèrement les uns des autres) s'était réunie pour lui offrir une genre ''d'intervention''. C'était bizarre.

Bref, je m'éloigne à nouveau du sujet... Désolé. Je me déconcentre facilement lorsque je laisse mon esprit vagabonder ainsi. Donc, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Et, je m'en foutais complètement. Je voulais mincir. Il fallait que je descende en dessous de la barre des quarante kilos. Il fallait que je sois super mince, comme tous les autres. Il fallait que je sois mince... et la minceur était ce qui m'importait le plus

Et c'est comme ça que ça commença.

Chaque nuit, j'attendais que tout le monde soit couché avant d'agir. J'entrais à pas de loups dans la salle de bain me purgeais.

J'ai continué pendant un moment. Je mangeais comme si de rien n'était, j'ajoutais même des collations ici et là. Et, une fois que tout le monde dormait, je vomissais, et vomissais, et vomissais.

Vomirvomirvomir. Je le faisais aussi souvent que je le devais, jusqu'à avoir rendu tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la journée.

Personne ne sembla le remarquer. Ils remarquèrent que j'avais perdu du poids, ce qui était une bonne chose. J'aimais entendre leurs compliments. J'aimais entendre des choses comme ''Oh mon dieu Clyde! Tu as tellement maigris!'' ou ''Clyde tu as l'air en super forme aujourd'hui! '' et mon préféré ''Mon dieu Clyde j'aimerais trop être aussi mince que toi!''. C'était comme si chaque jour, j'en recevais de plus en plus. Et j'en voulais plus. Encore plus, encore plus. J'avais besoin qu'on continue de me complimenter.

J'adore les compliments. Je m'immergeais, je nageais dans les compliments. Ils me faisaient me sentir entier.

J'ai gardé mes purges secrètes pendant presque deux ans. J'étais heureux, j'avais quatorze ans et je pesais environ quarante kilos. Je me sentais bien. Quand même, quarante kilos c'était encore un gros chiffre et je me démenais pour mincir encore. Tout allait bien… jusqu'à ce qu'au jour de la visite médicale annuelle de l'école. Vous savez, celles où ils vérifient vos yeux, votre poids et votre taille et toutes les autres conneries de visite médicale.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas au début. J'étais mince, et je pesais seulement trente sept kilos le jour de la visite médicale, ce qui était une bonne chose. J'ai passé chaque test avec succès[2], puis ils m'ont mesuré et pesé.

Je me sentais plein d'assurance lorsque je suis monté sur la balance. Je savais qu'ils seraient impressionnés de voir à quel point j'étais mince. J'étais probablement le seul ici qui pesait moins de quarante cinq kilos. Ça me plaisait énormément. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose clochait chez moi quand elle m'a dit de descendre de la balance. Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose clochait chez moi lorsque l'infirmière a demandé à tout le monde de quitter la salle.

Nothing was said and nothing happened until my mom came. I still thought everything was alright – she was just… shocked, by how tiny I was. That was it. She was shocked and called my mom to tell her how amazing it was that I was only eighty-one pounds. That had to be it.

J'ai compris que quelque chose clochait au moment où elle a appelé ma mère.

Ils n'ont rien dit et n'ont rien fait jusqu'à ce que ma mère arrive. Je pensais toujours que tout allait bien – elle avait juste été... choqué, par le fait que j'étais vraiment mince. C'était ça. Elle était choquée et elle avait appelé ma mère pour lui dire que c'était incroyable que je pèse seulement trente-sept kilos. Ce devait être ça.

Je ne me souviens absolument de rien après ça. Je me rappelle de ma mère qui arrive, et je me souviens qu'elle a pleuré quand l'infirmière lui a expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Et, je me souviens d'être allé à l'hôpital – je dois ajouter qu'on m'a forcé – après avoir répondu à des questions, et à des questions, et encore à des questions qu'ils avaient décidé de me poser. Tu manges bien? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé, j'aurais pu t'aider! Qu'est-ce que tu t'es infligé? Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait faire ça?

… Vous avez saisi.

Après ça, ils m'ont forcé à manger. Je me sentais surveillé vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, j'étais pesé chaque matin et chaque soir. J'aurais pu me faire vomir, je savais que j'aurais pu. Mais ils m'auraient pris sur le fait. Ils auraient remarqué que j'étais plus mince encore, ou que je pesais le même poids que plus tôt dans la matinée au lieu de faire quelques grammes de plus. Je détestais ça. Ce n'était rien d'autre que de la torture pure et simple : devoir prendre une bouchée de plus, savoir que ça resterait dans mon estomac. Savoir que ça ne ressortirait pas à moins que... enfin vous savez... que vous ne chiiez ou quoi.

Ma mère m'a également envoyé en psychothérapie. Je ne voulais pas y aller au début. Je n'aimais pas les inconnus, particulièrement ceux qui comptaient prétendre être mon ami juste pour me faire parler de mes problèmes. Mais, finalement, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils m'ont fait, mais ça a marché. J'ai fini par aimer ma psy, son nom était Michelle, et j'ai fini par devenir ''ami'' avec elle... et bien sûr j'ai fini par tout lui dire.

C'était il y a environ... deux ans.

J'ai commencé à dire à tout le monde que j'aimais ma personnalité et mon corps. Mais sincèrement, ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne ne m'aime toujours pas... Voilà pourquoi j'en suis là maintenant.

Je ne peux pas dire que tout s'est arrangé, comme ça aurait du se faire normalement. Je ne vais plus voir la psychologue. Tout le monde pensait que puisque j'allais mieux, je n'en avais plus besoin. Qu'ils ne m'y enverraient que si j'allais de nouveau mal.

Ah! Si j'allais mal de nouveau.

Je ne suis jamais allé mieux. Je ne me suis jamais rétabli.

Vous voyez, le truc c'est que...

Je suis toujours Clyde Donovan.

Je n'ai peut être plus quatorze ans, mais il y a une chose chez moi qui est toujours la même.

Je souffre toujours de troubles du comportement alimentaire.

_**End**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>revue et corrigée le 1803/2015**_

* * *

><p>[1] <strong>Running-back<strong> (porteur de ballon ou coureur arrière) : _joueur de football américain évoluant dans l'équipe offensive. En France, le terme est surtout utilisé pour désigner le halfback, joueur étant amené à porter souvent le ballon. Le terme regroupe cependant halfback (demi offensif) et fullback (centre arrière), joueur généralement plus corpulent dont le rôle est de courir devant le halfback afin de bloquer les adversaires et lui ouvrir ainsi le chemin pour une course facilitée. Ces rôles principaux ne sont cependant pas les seuls de ces joueurs relativement polyvalents._

[2] _I passed every part of it __**with flying colors**_ en VO, j'ai fait des recherches et c'est une vieille expression apparemment.


End file.
